SasuSaku finally together
by Sakura Haruno 998
Summary: Sakura is out looking for Sasuke. Sasuke is camping trying to find Itachi. Sakura attacks Sakura. He captures her and they fall in love or will team Hebi and rookie 9 tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

SasuSaku finally together pt.1 Sasuke Uchiha was walking with Team Hebi when Sakura Haruno saw him. She reached into her kunei holster and grabed a kunei and threw it at him but Sasuke disapeared and reapeared behind Sakura.

"Don't even try it Sakura,"Sasuke hissed in her ear.

She turned around and said,"don't act as if you know me and can order me around cause you can't and won't.

Sakura then punched Sasuke in the face. He went flying through and tree and ended up on the ground. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu all saw what had happened. Karin went over to Sasuke and helped him up.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"hn"

Juugo and Juigetsu went over to Sasuke.

"Karin you take care of the girl got it",asked Suigetsu

"Hai got it",answered Karin.

Karin ran at Sakura with 2 kunei in each hand. She threw them at Sakura but then Sasuke blocked them with his Katana.

"Karin don't you dare touch her"

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and said," I'm comming home soon." Then he knocked her out and put her on his back.

"Lets set up camp here', said Sasuke.

"But why do you have THAT girl",wined Karin

"Because I need her", he answered.

"But what about me? I'm good enough."

"Karin you-"

Sasuke was interuped by Sakura kicking him in the back since she woke up ond was still on his back.

"Sakura stop kicking me."

"mmh Sasuke-kun," Sakura answered.

"Juugo go set up the tents. Suigetsu go collect firewood and start a fire. Karin go get everyones watter bottles and a bucket and fill them up with water,"Sasuke ordered.

"Sasuke wats going on,"asked a confused and tired Sakura.

"Your staying with me uintil my team and I kill Itachi."

"But why me?"

"Just shut up Sakura. Can't you even tell that your hurt from our battle? Plus you can't even heal yourself since you have barely any chakra left."

"Sasuke-sama I'm finished with the tents", said Juugo.

"Thanks"

Sasuke took Sakura inside his tent and tended to her wounds.

"Take off your clothes Sakura", Sasuke said quietly. Luckly Sakura heard that.

"WHAT NO FUCKING WAY WILL I EVER DO THAT!!!!!!!!"

"Sakura I have to see if there are more wound on you so take off your clothes now."\

"oh ok"

"Sasuke took off her clothes and cleared up her wounds. Then he put a pair of his pants and a shirt of his on Sakura. When they left the tent Sasuke saw that Juugo,Suigetsu,and Karin were all sitting by the fire that Suigetsu had made for them. Karin got up and latched herself onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke-kun why don't you sit by me," she purred into his ear.

Karin led Sasuke away from Sakura who was still hurt and couldn't stand on her own yet. She started to fall but Suigetsu caught her before she hit the gruond.

"You ok Princess," asked Suigetsu

"I'm fine and thanks for saving me from hitting the ground"

"No problem"

Suigetsu helped Sakura over to the fire and helped her sit down. It was really quiet for a while until Juugo broke it.

"Well i'm going to go to bed now."

"I'm going to go get some sleep too,"Said Karin.

Both Juugo and Karin got up and walked into their tents. Once again a deadly silence took over. During the silence Sakura laid her head on Suigetsu's shoulder. Not long after she was asleep.

"Hey Sasuke i'm going to go to bed. You should probably take Sakura to bed too,"said Suigetsu.

Sasuke got up and picked Sakura up and walked over to his tent but didn't go in yet.

"Suigetsu don't get too close to Sakura or else," Sasuke thretend.

With that said Sasuke went inside his tent and layed Sakura down and put on his pj's and went to bed. Outside of the tent Suigetsu walked slowly to his tent and went to bed himself. No one knew what the next day will bring.

TO BE CONINUED....

Please R&R if you want me to coninue. I will take any ideas for this.


	2. Chapter 2

SasuSaku Finally together part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co. or I wouldn't be writing a Fan Fiction

Characters are OOC

"Is someone talking

'Is someone thinking

**Bold in inner person**

_Italics is flashbacks_

Under lined are notes or diary entries

* * *

Sakura woke up and went outside of her and Sasuke's tent. Sasuke was still sleeping. It was 6:38 a.m. Her phone told her so. When she climbed out of the tent she saw Suigetsu sitting by the fire. She sat next to him. "Hey Sui", she said. "Hey Saku", Suigetsu replied. He smiled a bright smile at her and she smiled back. Juugo came out of his tent to join the two. Not long after Karin came out of her tent. "Sakura may I talk to you", asked Karin. "Sure", answered Sakura. Sakura and Karin got up and moved in front of Sasuke's tent. "Sakura you don't belong here and the only reason that Sasuke is keeping you here is because he needs your power," Karin said with an evil look on her face as she went back and sat down. Sasuke came out of his tent to see Sakura there with a devastated look on her face. "Okay everyone its time to pack and look for Itachi," Sasuke said as he stood next to Sakura. "What's the matter," he asked her. She looked at him as she said, "I don't belong here" Sasuke sighed and took her hand in his and led her away from the camp ground but Karin saw and this made her blood boil. "Sakura you do belong here and I need you and don't listen to a word that Karin says" Sasuke led them back to the camp ground and saw that everything was packed. "Eh Sasuke are we ready to go now," asked a very impatient Suigetsu. Sasuke just nodded his head a response as he led the group to a village. As they entered the village Sakura had a bad feeling and then she saw Itachi. "Sasuke Itachi is here," she said pointing at Itachi. Sasuke ran towards his brother and thus beginning the fight. Sakura, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin all helped. Kunai clashed against kunai. Swords fought against each other. Jutsu's were called. Blood dripped on the ground. Sasuke and Itachi were both bleeding. "Damn it," Itachi muttered as he fell to the ground. "Damn you all" was Itachi's last words before he was gone. Sasuke fell to the ground panting as he coughed up blood. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and saw how bad his wounds were. "Damn hey Sui why don't you and Karin go find a motel. Juugo can you help me carry Sasuke," Sakura said "hai" was the response that she got. When they got into a room Juugo laid Sasuke down on the bed and Sakura started to heal his wounds. He started to wake up because he was unconscious. "Hey Sakura thx for everything" he mumbled as he reached and took her hand in his. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips "now you're coming home," she said with a smile on her face. Karin was going to go and punch Sakura but Suigetsu stopped her


	3. Chapter 3

SasuSaku Finally Together Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and co. or I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTION!

Characters are OOC

"is someone talking

'is someone thinking

****

Bold is inner person

__

italics is flashbacks

underlined are diaries or notes

Sasuke looked up at her and he smiled back at her. "Yes im coming home now" he said as Sakura continued to heal the rest of Sasuke's wounds that was inflicted by Itachi. When she got done healing all of his wounds she fainted but Juugo caught her.

"Hey Sasuke-Kuuun. We should leave her here and we should go somewhere else" Karin said as she pointed at Sakura. Sasuke scowled at her and got up. "We are NOT going to leave her here"

"Juugo hand her to me. Karin Suigetsu get everything packed up. We will be leaving soon and we will be going to the leave village" Sasuke ordered. "Hai" they all replied at the same time. Juugo handed Sakura to Sasuke and he carried her bridal style as the other two packed everything up. As soon as everyone was ready they left the town they were in and headed towards Konoha Leave Village. Sakura started to wake up. "Mhmhm...Sasuke-Kun" She said as her eyes fluttered opened and saw that Sasuke was carrying her. "So your finally awake" Sasuke said as he stopped on a tree branch and set her down.

"Sakura we are almost home but I cant go in there. You have to tell the hokage that I have returned and that I wish to come back. Sakura please in order for me to come home you must do this for me" Sasuke said as he took her hand and they continued on their way home. When they reached the leave village Sakura went into town by herself. She walked to the Hokage's tower. She knocked on the door. "Come in" was what told her to come in.

"Lady Tsunade I just got back to the village and I have some interesting information that I think you would like to know" Sakura said as she approached the blonde haired woman.

"Ah Sakura welcome back. What is this news that you speak of" Tsunade asked as she folded her hands together.

"Well Sasuke Uchiha is waiting outside of the village and he has just completed his mission in killing Itachi Uchiha. He wishes to come back to the leave village my lady" Sakura said hoping that the Hokage would allow him to come back.

"Hmmm well he can come back but he cant leave the village for a couple months and he has to be watched by you" The older woman said. Sakura smiled as she dashed out of the village to Sasuke. Sasuke saw Sakura coming towards him. "So what did the Hokage say" he questioned. "She said that you could come back" Sakura said happily as she hugged Sasuke. Karin looked at her with pure disgust. "Sasuke-kun this means me and you can be together" Sakura said as she blushed. Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her on the lips before saying "ok everyone lets go to our new home"

Everyone entered the village and went to the Hokage's office. Tsunade assigned them an anbu to live with except for Sasuke. Sasuke was supposed to go with Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura walked to Sakura's apartment. She moved out of her parents place when she turned 18 and bought a apartment. "Hey Sasuke are you hungry" Sakura asked when they got to her apartment. Sasuke just nodded his head as a response. Sakura cooked him rammed and then went to bed. Sasuke climbed in bed after her.

__

Well thats it for now...I know it was a short chappie

Ok im thinking bout writing some new stories but I need some votes on which one I should do first.

****

1. Sasuke meets Sakura: Sasuke and Sakura's parents were best friends but Sasuke and Sakura never met till the day Sakura's parents die in a car crash. Sasuke's parents take her in as one of their own. Sakura is scared and doesn't talk but will a certain Uchiha change that?

****

2. Sasuke falls in love: Sakura lived in Suna with her 2 brothers and her sister most of her life but then they all move to konoha and the siblings must go to Konoha high school. They all fit in and become popular. Sakura Sabaku has many fan boys on the first day she goes there. Sasuke Uchiha see's her. Its like love at first sight. Will he talk to her or ignore her?

****

3. **My brothers friend: Sakura Nara is in love with her older brothers friend Sasuke Uchiha. He has goregous jet black hair and piercing onyx eyes. Shikamaru knows his sister has a thing for his friend but doesn't want to interfere cause its too troublesome**

4. love of my life: Sasuke Uchiha is the heart throb of high school. Sakura is the girl nobody notices or wants. What happens when the two are assigned to do a project and they fall in love? Lemon Lemon Lemon


	4. Chapter 4

**SasuSaku Finally Together Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. or I wouldn't be writing a FANFICTON

"Is someone talking

'Is someone thinking

**BOLD is inner person**

_Italics is flashbacks _

_NOW LETS BEGIN_

The sun was shining very brightly the next morning. Sakura groaned and grabbed a pillow and hid her face in it. Sasuke woke up and looked beside him to see the pink haired ninja hiding under her pillow.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he thought of a way to wake Sakura up. Sasuke positioned himself where he was basically on top of her. He bent his head down and began kissing Sakura's neck.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke" she muttered as she hit him in the face with her pillow. Poor Sasuke fell off the bed and onto the floor. 'What did I do to deserve this' Sasuke thought as he got back on the bed.

"Oh Sasuke im sorry" Sakura said as she was fully awake now.

Sasuke just glared at her as he got back up on the bed. "Nice to know your awake" He muttered as he stayed quiet.

"Sasuke im really sorry. I will make it up to you" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura pushed Sasuke down on the bed and climbed ontop of him. "Sasuke-kun I can make your dreams come true" Sakura whispered hotly in his ear.

Sasuke grunted and pushed Sakura off of him. "Sakura don't do that." Sasuke warned as he got up and decided to take a shower. A cold one.

Sakura watched as Sasuke went to take a shower.

'**Damn we let him get away'**

'Shut up'

'**Well its your fault'**

'Go the Fuck away'

'**Fine fine'**

Sakura decided to lay down for a bit longer so she pulled her blankets back up and soon darkness started to consume her. Little did she know that a certain Uchiha just got out of the shower.

Sasuke walked back into Sakura's room to find her asleep but something was wrong. Sakura was tossing and turning and she looked like she was about to scream from pain.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and held her. He stroked her hair. "Shh Sakura its ok im here." He murmured to her. 'I wonder what made her like this' He thought as he looked at Sakura. Sakura's movements stopped and the pain look that was on her face before was replaced with a peaceful one.

Sasuke laid her back on the bed and covered the bed. He kissed her forehead and decided to go make breakfast for them.

Sakura sat up in her bed and realized that Sasuke was no where to be seen but then a delicious smell overcame her. 'Is this what I think it is'

Sakura walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke cooking. "Sasuke-Kun what are you doing" She asked as she walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Making breakfast" He said as he finished up cooking. Sakura took a seat at her table as her boyfriend served the food.

Sasuke sat down at the table as he looked at Sakura through worried eyes. "Sakura what was your dream about" Sakura looked up. "Sasuke-Kun its nothing." Sakura replied looking away from her boyfriend. Sasuke let a low growl escape from his throat.

"Sakura it IS something" He said as he finished eating his breakfast. He stood up and put his dirty dishes in the sink. As he was about to leave the kitchen he felt two small arms encircle his waist. "Sakura"

Tears fell from Sakura's beautiful jade eyes. "S-Sasuke-Kun" she whimpered. Sasuke turned around and pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. "S-Sasuke I had a nightmare. I-It was about the night that you left the village to go to Orochimaru's" Sasuke lifted Sakura's chin up and kissed her gently on her lips. "Don't cry. Im here and that's all that should matter right now"

Sakura clutched Sasuke's shirt as he pulled her tighter against his chest. Sakura looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"YO SAKURA-CHAN SASUKE-TEME YOU HERE?" Shouted a very happy and cheerful Naruto. He walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke and Sakura. "Naruto whats up" Sakura asked as she pulled away from Sasuke's embrace earning her a low growl.

"I have a girlfriend" He said proudly. "Who is she dobe" Sasuke asked. "Its Hinata-Chan" Naruto smiled one of his goofy and cheesy smiles. "Naruto you better treat her nice or else Neji might hurt you" Sakura said threatening Naruto. "Yeah I will. Hehehe" Naruto said as he dashed off.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun we should go hang out with rookie 9." Sakura said smiling at him. "Hn" was the Uchiha's reply. Sakura sighed and went to go get dressed. Sasuke was watching tv when Sakura came back. "Sasuke-Kun what do you think?" She asked and Sasuke looked up at her and his face turned red.

Sakura was wearing a tight red tank top with black short shorts with fishnet leggings and converse shoes. "Sakura...you look...hot" He mumbled as he stood up and took the girl into his arms. He kissed her lips then he walked away to go get dressed.

Five minutes later he came out with black pants and a white shirt and red converse shoes. "Ok lets go" Sakura said grabbing his arm and pulling him.

All of the rookie 9 was at Team 7's old training ground. There was a few newcomers though. "Hey forehead girl" Shouted a very loud and obnoxious Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke looked her up and down. 'She has changed a lot'

"Hey Ino-Pig. Hey where's that boyfriend of yours" Sakura asked Ino. Ino smiled brightly and pointed over at Choji. "Lazy ass is over talking with Choji." Both girls broke into a fit of giggles.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hang and pulled her towards a tree. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked but then he silenced her with a chaste kiss. She smiled at Sasuke and she was about to walk off when...

**I am so sorry for the late chapter! I could come up with many excuses why it was late but I was just plain lazy. I'll update soon though. I promise.**


End file.
